Night
by Rianne
Summary: John and Aeryn spend a quite night on Moya.


ARCHIVING: Yes, but please ask first.  
  
DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine I am merely borrowing them. I am certainly not earning anything from this. The characters belong to the Gods who make Farscape and Ben Browder and Claudia Black.   
  
SPOILERS: Human Reaction, LATP Trilogy, small references to Mind The Baby and Rhapsody in Blue.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This is my very first fanfic so please be very kind. I'd like to thank all the people who have already submitted their work here for inspiring me to attempt to write my own. Thank you!  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes PLEASE! I'd love too hear any comments. Reach me at: rianneharney@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Night.  
  
By Rianne.  
  
The lights were down on Moya. It was peaceful, for a change. Rygel, D'Argo and Chiana were sleeping. Zhaan was meditating. Pilot was monitoring the progress the DRD's were making in servicing part of Aeryn's prowler engine. Aeryn was helping herself to some food cubes. They were two arns into the sleep cycle.   
John was lying on his back staring at the rustic coloured ceiling of his quarters. He'd lain like that for over an arn. Thinking of earth. Chocolate, TV, beer, the sky, DK, his father. His favourite DRD, the one he had almost destroyed when he ejected out of his module upon arrival in the unchartered territories, had been busily moving around the floor. He was extremely proud of himself for being able to program it to tidy up after him. Aeryn of course had been unimpressed. Aeryn. He sighed aloud just thinking of her. Raven hair, deep mysterious eyes.   
He hadn't spoken to her today. He'd spent most of the solar day fixing a problem in Moya's amnexus system. Aeryn had taken Chiana and Rygel down to the commerce planet for supplies. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift. His thoughts again returned to her. To the night he would never forget. The night on the false earth that they had never discussed. They were so honest with each other that night and it had broken his heart to awaken to find her fully dressed, not sleeping in his arms. He knew now that this was the way of her people. He had been too afraid of further rejection at the time to question her actions.   
But now, she had relaxed around him, the atmosphere between them, the tension was almost pleasant. Definitely frustrating at times, but not uncomfortable like it had been when he was to marry Katralla. So many things left unsaid. He had never been as afraid of anything, even Scorpy, than the image of Aeryn armed with the compatibility vial. He had never seen her more vulnerable. Yes, he had hoped one of them would have the courage to offer it to the other, but he had never dreamed it would be her. Sweet! The kiss had been sweet! Not that it mattered for now. But it did reveal to him a future of infinite possibilities. The chance to have children of his own that he could help raise. He pushed that thought away. Not wanting to dwell too long on the image of his own beautiful redheaded daughter, that he would never see again.   
Sick of the sight of his quarters he sat up groaning, pulled on a grey T-shirt and decided to take a walk around Moya. He stopped off at the maintenance bay and observed the DRD's working for awhile. He wandered past Pilots den, a flash of Aeryn and himself curled up at the base of Pilot's controls made him smile. Continuing his wander he passed the quarters of Rygel and D'Argo and Chiana. He could hear Rygel snoring from twenty paces. How the others got any sleep was beyond him. He could see Chiana, she was sleeping in an unruly position, ready for anything, even when asleep, it seemed. Lastly he passed into command.   
She was there. Standing a few feet before him, eyes glued to the stars that stretched before them. She was wearing his underwear and a tight black top. He smiled, she still wore his underwear, and she looked fantastic in it. Her silky hair was loose, just the way he liked it. She looked so relaxed, it was hard to believe that she was the same angry PK he'd been arguing with the day before. He walked up to her quietly and stopped just inches from her. She didn't turn. He heard her breath catch at his nearness and was pleased by his effect.   
"Aeryn?" He spoke softly. She remained looking at the stars. "Come on, look at me." He requested in the same tone.   
"What do you want Crichton?" She asked as calmly as she could. He reached out and put his hands on the tops of her bare arms. His fingers began to lightly caress the skin, moving in slow hypnotic circles. Shouldn't be letting him do this, her mind screamed. But she did.   
"I want to apologise for yesterday." He murmured in a low, very male voice. She nodded abruptly in reply. Not able to say anything, as her mind was distracted by the actions of his finger tips. A control bleeped and she drew away from his touch and moved to another panel. She instantly missed his warmth, but felt safer and more in control from this distance. He was watching her, she could feel it. Part of her willed him to stay where he was, another part wanted him close again.   
He watched her, faltering over the same dilemma. Should he follow her like he so wanted too, or should he stay away and prevent the rejection he expected. She glanced up and their eyes met for a second. She blushed furiously and looked down at the control panel, hair falling over her face to hide the flush of her cheeks. Subject, he needed something to talk about with her. His mind stumbled over the possibilities. In the end he chose a safe subject.   
"So how did today go? Rygel didn't try to outwit anyone? Chi didn't snerch anything?" She looked up relieved that Crichton was who he was. No one else on the ship would take the time to make her feel comfortable. She smiled and began to tell him of being chased through a market square by a gang of men after Rygel sold Chiana to one of them for some Hynerian Marjols. By the time she had finished her story they were laughing happily, earlier discomfort and hesitations forgotten. He had moved over to her and her hand was lying on his arm as she demonstrated Rygel's response to Chiana's obvious displeasure.   
When the laughter died down she quickly went to snatch her hand away realising that she had let her guard down, but John reached out and took her hand and pulled her close.   
He gazed down at her and when she didn't pull away he took that as an invitation and slid his arms lightly around her waist. They stood there, just looking into each others eyes for a few microts. He could never get over how open her eyes could be when she let them. He could see the uncertainty and the confusion but also something more. He didn't want to even consider it for fear of being disappointed, but he could have sworn that the other emotion was love.   
"So you forgive me then?" He asked. A cheeky smile spreading across his face. That smile. It was all she could do to think, but some how she managed to say "Yes John, I forgive you."   
The smile grew, he slid one of his hands from her waist, up her back and gently cupped her cheek. Fingers again caressing in slow circles on her skin and in her hair. He bent his face to hers. So close, he was so close to her. His lips met hers, a gentle pressure, building slightly. She found herself responding, unable to stop herself. They broke apart, hearts pounding.  
He took a step back and slid his hand down her cheek, and then away.  
"Good night Aeryn," he whispered and with that he turned and left. She stood there for a few microts more. The feel of him still on her lips and then with a shy smile she returned to her duty.  



End file.
